House Karstark (Bitter End)
General Information Current Lord: Lord Brandon Karstark, fourth of his name. His Heir: Lady Leana Karstark Current Bannermen: Lord Domeric Lightfoot, Lord of Weeping Bay. Unnamed Landed Knights. History Lord Commard Karstark passed at the age of 65, Leaving his son Brandon to take care of the Lordship of Karhold and took over the place as regent of Winterfell due to Lord Stark's business in the South. This happened several times, but Lord Brandon was always told: There must always be a Stark in Winterfell (this pleased the karstarks, being recognised as true starks by the lord of winterfell) However, peace did not remain in the north. After Lord Quellon Greyjoy trespassed the North, Lord Brandon rode out with his son, his sister and 400 loyal soldiers to meet the ironborn host. After demanding the reason for trespassing in the north, the ironborn lord gave him a choice, A duel to the death or everyone with Lord Brandon would die, in the end he chose the duel, knowing he couldnt defeat him, but to save the lifes of those with him, and with that day the bloodfeud with the greyjoys started. Lord Brandon was cut down and his corpse lied on the field for weeks, untill Lord Stark himself, having resigned as hand of the king, returned north to recover his body and put it in the crypts of winterfell, burried as a true Stark. The Starks and Karstark did not sit while this all happened, They demanded the king to deal with it, when the king did, The son of Lord Brandon, Arnolf Karstark, saw his chance to avenge his father and dueled his father, only to be stabbed in the back when his sword broke. This was the point where a war between the starks and greyjoys was unavoidable, and it happened. Lord Garth Karstark, Lord Arnof Karstark's brother took up the lordship of karhold and was assigned as the commander of the Stark forces when Lord Rickard Stark declared war on the Greyjoys, and called in his allies. The tully's of the riverlands and the Florents of the Reach. In the end, the greyjoys host was destroyed but they had succeeded in everything, except vengeance. There are rumours that Lord Arnolf Karstark never died, that he warged into his crow just before Quellon Greyjoy stabbed him in the back as his crow is still flying around winterfell, and you can feel the hate towards the ironborn when you are near the crow. Lord Garth "The Quarreller" Karstark Following the dead of this brother, Garth took up as Lord of Karhold and discussed in secret with Lord Rickard Stark with a plan for revenge for his father and his brother, rumours are that he already proposed of crowning Rickard Stark as the King in the North, the plan never passed for Rickard Stark. He proved himself in battle when he led the Stark forces in the Iron Islands to several victories, quickly gaining a foothold in the Iron islands because of that, leading to the Greyjoys having to cede Blacktyde and Old Wyk to Rickard Stark, but everything was done except vengeance. The Greyjoys eventaully lost the iron islands to the Harlaws, Rickard Stark and Garth Karstark saw their chance and attacked the Iron Islands, Taking completly control of it. The king and his council disagreed and discussed what to do. And then the King and his council made the mistake that costed them their vassals, The King declared that the Starks after taking over the Iron Islands, should grant it back to the Harlaws, Refusing so, the new Lord of the North, Larence Stark, was declared King in the North by his vassals. The Tully's of Riverrun declared for Larence Stark, making him not only King in the North, but also King of the Trident, Any message sent to the reach was unanswered, untill Axell's son, Ector, took over the Lordship and declared himself King of the Reach and attacked the lightly defended King's Landing. The war was to be decided in the battle of Smallwood, where the Starks, Florents and the Tully's destroyed the massive host of the Lannisters, deciding the war with a victory. Lord Garth died at the age of 50 in Winterfell. Lord Brandon(IV) Karstark Peace between the Iron Throne and the independent kingdoms never held for long. Years after the indepence war the iron throne attacked the independent kingdoms and because of the betrayal of the baratheons, the war war decided. Lord Damon Lannister attempted to catch Lord Brandon Karstark in his own keep, but he lifted the siege after a few weeks, going back into his ships. Again the Iron Throne is united, but for how long? Due to the skill of his daughter, Lord Brandon decided that his eldest daughter would be the heir to Karhold. Notable Members of House Karstark Lord Brandon Karstark, Named several times the regent of Winterfell, died at the age of 39 in fever, murdered by the greyjoys, burried in the Crypts of Winterfell . Lord Arnolf Karstark, The first one to attempt to avenge his father, died in the progress, burried in the Crypts of Winterfell . . . . . . . Lord Garth Karstark, Commander of the Stark forces during the war of vengeance and the War for the Northern Independence. The commander of the newly formed Stark Elite Forces, the Winter Wolves. Declared Lord Larence Stark the first king in the North since Torrhen Stark bend the knee to the dragons, defended winterfell till King Larence came and saved Winterfell by defeating the targaryens, with using the winter against them. Died at the age of 50 in Winterfell. . . Lord Jon Karstark, A Night's Watch Member. . . . . . . . .